


for auld lang syne

by leilariddle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astraphobia, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilariddle/pseuds/leilariddle
Summary: "Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?"'Never'. That's what he'd told Olenna Tyrell, but had it been true? Absolutely not.





	for auld lang syne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, and English is not my native language so if there are any spelling mistakes let me know!
> 
> "For auld lang syne" means "for old times' sake" and it's a song by Mairi Campbell that came to my mind while I was thinking about these two so I said, why not write about them? Enjoy!

Laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, Tywin Lannister replayed this afternoon's events inside his head. "Never" had been his sharp answer to Olenna Tyrell's mocking question but now, even after a long and tiresome day of making sure the realm won't devour itself whole because of the war, he can't stop his mind to wander back to the spring of his youth. Tywin could remember the disaster of the battlefield from the War of the Ninepenny Kings, but the image was replaced by a sudden flash of silver. Prince Aerys' hair, flowing in the wind, crimson and onyx armor flashing under the last sunrays of the day. He had smiled at Tywin when their eyes met after the unmoving body of the prince's foe had fallen onto the grass with an almost silent 'thump', his lilac eyes glowing with unrepressed adrenaline. Those eyes that Tywin had known like the palm of his hand, both in their madness from years later and in the aftermath of the battle, under the light of the candle inside the prince's pavillion. He could remember the moans of the dying men, the long sounds of their agony until someone was merciful enough to take them out of their misery. But the only moans he could remember from Prince Aerys were always for another reason entirely, and always while a featherbed and Tywin Lannister were present.

****

It was time to come home.

A stormy night wasn't uncommon at sea, same as it wasn't the prince's visits to Tywin's cabin. Aerys would never knock on the door; he was royalty, and he owned the fleet after all. And it wasn't like the young knight would ever deny him anyways. Tywin had raised his eyes at the door opening, and they had followed the prince's pale face to the end of the bed where he had sat, staring at the floor. The storm raged outside, and Aerys' slim frame seemed to tremble with every crashing sound of waves and lightning alike. Tywin sat up and reached a hand for his liege slowly, as if the boy before him with dishevelled silver hair was a wounded animal. But he was only met with a tired smile, and the long milky fingers tightened around his forcefully but the knight didn't care at all.

"Hello, old friend," the prince's voice was barely audible, but they were so close that their foreheads could almost touch. Tywin hadn't even noticed when they did.

After knowing Aerys for so long, Tywin wasn't surprised when a pitched cry came from his prince a second after a bolt of lightning seemed to have split the sky open. He was holding onto Tywin for dear life, a haunted look on his lilac eyes that Tywin wouldn't see for the last time. The prince put his head on the knight's shoulder and breathed him in, his own labored breathing slowly coming back to normal. Tywin lost track of time, but when he was about to say something, anything to break the loud silence between them, Aerys was quicker. And after muttering in his ear to "make him forget", Tywin was quicker still and he began to unlace the prince's clothing with skilled fingers.

****

Aerys seemed small seated on the monstrosity who people had been calling the Iron Throne for near three centuries. But what wasn't small in any way was the king's rage, and Tywin was used to it after so many years; to see his liege's former beautiful and glowing lilac eyes turning almost black as a raging storm on the sea. He turned his back on Aerys as the king kept howling curses at him, and left the throne room with an uneasy feeling on the pit of his stomach. As he splashed cool water on his face, Tywin remembered the nights he and his then prince had spent here at the Red Keep, were it training on a deserted courtyard with only the full moon and distant stars looking down on them, or stealing off to the barracks for a quick quenching of their lust and also their thirst in the aftermath, where they never missed the chance to steal a horn of ale. Tywin closed his eyes, trying to retain those clear memories on his mind for a little while longer, especially the memory of his long gone silver prince.

****

It was a cup of wine what Tywin Lannister was holding now in his wrinkled hand. Outside, the full moon was shining like in his memory but the chamber was cold and half submerged in darkness. There was only one more swallow for him to finish his cup, so Tywin raised it a little for old times' sake and opened his mouth to say,

"to Aerys Targaryen, Second of His Name: a prince made of silver and a king made of dust."


End file.
